


TimDami Kintober 2018

by grandebatbae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Day 1: Deep ThroatingDay 2: Ass WorshipDay 3: Edgeplay





	1. Day 1: Deep Throating

**Author's Note:**

> There's no Halloween in Australia so...I guess this will do for October blues??  
> It will all be Tim x Dami. I don't write bottom Tim and I don't write top Dami.  
> My min is 500w and my max is 2000w, except day 31 will exceed.
> 
> 1\. Deep-Throating  
> 2\. Ass Worship  
> 3\. Edgeplay  
> 4\. Spanking  
> 5\. Sadism/Masochism  
> 6\. Daddy  
> 7\. Aphrodisiacs  
> 8\. Fisting  
> 9\. Lingerie  
> 10\. Hair-pulling  
> 11\. Object Insertion  
> 12\. Costume  
> 13\. Creampie  
> 14\. Asphyxiation  
> 15  Intercrural Sex  
> 16\. Frottage  
> 17\. Masturbation  
> 18\. Xenophilia  
> 19\. Cock-Warming  
> 20\. Hot-Dogging  
> 21\. Bukakke  
> 22\. Impact-Play  
> 23\. Master/Slave  
> 24\. Lapdances  
> 25\. Tickling  
> 26\. Roleplay  
> 27\. Against a wall  
> 28\. Humiliation  
> 29\. Sleepy Sex  
> 30\. Swallowing  
> 31\. Virginity Kink

 

Dick and Jason share an uncomfortable look across the dining table. Tim doesn't see it, eyes too wildly set on Damian as the teen smirks back at him. There's an air of smugness, but it's mostly satisfaction. Tim does his best to convey a murderous intent at his secret lover. He could kill him.

"Wouldn't you agree, Drake?"

The decree can seem meaningless. Tim had given up on trying to prove himself better than Damian a long time ago. Not only because he realised he didn't  _need_ to prove himself, but because the shift in his and Damian's relationship eliminated the minor squabbles and is beneficial in many ways.

And fucked up in others.

"Y-Yep," Tim coughs through grinding teeth. He starts flicking through ways to punish Damian in his head.

Their quarrels may have have shifted, but it didn't stop Damian from using their newfound dynamic to cause problems. 

The low-key forbidden romance is something Tim would like to keep hidden. Damian has stated outright that he'll cry and blame Tim if anyone found out and disapproved of them. Knowing the risks of letting the truth out, the teen uses it to his advantage by manipulating Tim into doing and saying things he never would unless under duress.

"You're really going to let Dami take lead on a mission that... _important?"_  Dick repeats slowly, still sharing confused looks with Jason. Damian is so focused on Tim he doesn't register the insult.

"Yes," Tim answers. He does a breathing exercise, shutting his eyes to block out Damian grinning into his soup.

"Drake says I'll be better for the job than him as I excel at strategy. He does not, unfortunately. Isn't that right?"

"Oh c'mon," Jason interrupts, "What kind of dirt does the kid have on you, Timbo?"

Tim's eyes snap to Jason.

"There are many things I could... _hold_  against Drake, for your information Todd. In this case I have not. Is it so unbelievable that he has finally acknowledged that I have surpassed him?"

Damian winks at him so that Dick and Jason can see. Tim's stomach twists in a rage and by now the spoon in his hand is bent out of shape. The brat is going to get it later and what's even worse is that he  _knows it._

Unwilling to let Damian get to him, Tim clenches his fist and sighs dramatically. In his head he imagines knocking Damian's teeth out or sewing the kids lips shut. Anything to stop his talking.

_That's actually not a bad idea._

"He's right. I'm just not up to it this time," he announces as he stands up. It feels easier now that the image of really  _shutting Damian up_  is stuck in his mind.

"Yes, we should discuss battle tactics. It will prevent you from making any mistakes when actioning the plan," Damian adds as he follows Tim's example.

Tim's entire body feels hot for two reasons. The complete and utter loathing he feels for his successor in that moment, and the anticipation for how he is about to wreck him.

"Okay then," Dick says, mystified as he watches the two younger leave.

Tim can feel Damian's eyes on him as he heads up the stairs. His fingers are twitching and he swallows thickly to get rid of the dryness. He's excited like he hasn't been in a while. With Jason and Dick around more often due to a current foe they are facing alongside Bruce, Tim and Damian's time together has been halved.

Perhaps that is why his brat is acting up.

When they reach the second floor Tim turns and reaches for him. Not kindly- he goes for a jab to the ribs which Damian blocks clumsily, not expecting it, risen eyebrows proof of that. The move leaves his top half vulnerable where Tim reaches up with the other hand and grabs a fist full of hair.

"Ah-"

He seals Damian's lips with a kiss, effectively shutting down his shout as well. He twist his hand and it must burn Damian's scalp because he knees Tim in the stomach weakly. 

Tim presses his forehead to his lover's, "You're in so much fucking trouble."

Excitement and arousal bubbles pleasantly in Damian's belly and on his face. Tim turns around and wrenches Damian along with him like a dog, walking him into the bedroom.

"For what? Having you admit the tru-"

He's thrown to the floor like a sack. Tim slams the door, bends down, grabs the front of Damian's shirt roughly and drags him through the room towards the bed. He tosses him on there and Damian bounces with a gasp.

"Let's use your mouth for something else, hm? On your back,  _now."_

Instead of waiting for Damian to begrudgingly comply, Tim slaps his face in the dark before shoving the teen down by the shoulders. A little rough treatment always got Damian wild and wanting. He already sounds and looks like he's losing it, breathless and writhing as Tim hooks his hand under his chin and forces his head to the end of the bed.

"W-What are you-"

With a final heave he gets Damian where he wants him. Body down the length of the bed with his head hanging off the end, mouth presented for fucking and nose in a dangerous place. Tim takes the pillows and stacks them on the floor below Damian.  He kisses him upside down when he kneels on them.

"If you think you might pass out..." Should he offer a safeword or signal?

_'Is it so unbelievable that he has finally acknowledged that I have surpassed him?'_

When those words echo in his head, Tim lightly slaps Damian's face again and the teen gasps appreciatively.

"Sweet dreams," he decides.

Keeping one hand pressed under Damian's chin so he can't move, Tim shoves down his sweats and boxers, hurrying when he thinks about how warm and soft the brat's mouth and throat can be.

Ever the over-achiever, Damian obediently parts his lips. His hands form fists by his body and his legs stretch in anticipation. Stopping for a moment to actually take in his expression in the dim light through the window, Tim sees that he's... _smiling._

Oh.

_"Mmmpph!!"_

He hadn't expect Tim to shove his whole length in so fast, causing him to choke. Unlike usual the older man doesn't let up and keeps himself sitting deep down Damian's gullet. The muscles flex around his cock and Tim moans softly, dropping his head to stare down at the expanse of Damian's throat.

Since he's all the way in and not pulling out, when he starts to thrust forward he's just rocking Damian's body, forcing his head back into the bottom of the mattress. With Tim's balls sealing his nostrils Damian is completely cut off from air-supply. It feels unbelievably intimate for something so torturous. 

"That's it," Tim whispers, "fuck that's good."

It continues like that for a while. It feels like forever to Damian- his lungs burn, his throat and jaw ache and he's harder than he's ever been in his life. He's passed out many times in life and when the familiar feeling is ebbing at his consciousness, Tim reaches down and adjusts his sack, letting Damian breath through one nostril.

"Needed reminding your mouth is good for at least something," he says, before moving his hand and cutting off Damian's breathing again. 

He continues to jar his hips slightly, barely moving, just enjoying the motion as Damian's throat constricts around him. The younger's tongue moves in a vain attempt to pleasure Tim so he might cum fast and let him breathe properly, but with his mouth and throat full there isn't much wriggle room. His limbs flex but he doesn't push at Tim to move.

"You know," Tim says thoughtfully, "I really love you, baby bat. Who else would enjoy being choked like this?" Seeing as he's not fighting it the assumption can be easily made. Damian's heart bursts at the confession- although, he might just be passing out again.

As if trying to prove him wrong about his enjoyment, Damian starts to struggle. Tim is unfazed and places his palm over his full throat like a warning. The teen freezes immediately but it doesn't stop Tim from gently squeezing.

He moans, "Can feel myself in there. It must feel good for you." He slaps Damian's chest where his sensitive left nipple is and the teen tries to arch and scream. He can hardly do it with the lack of oxygen going to his head and body. "It feels good, right?"

Unable to nod, Damian limply reaches for where Tim's shoulder should be. He starts to squirm without purpose when unconsciousness comes for him again. Repeating his only allowance, Tim lifts his balls off of one side. He snorts when he feels saliva dripping down his sack. Damian must be going crazy. The sound of his desperate short pants are too cute. He's begging for breath but so sure of Tim he hasn't tried to fight.

Making it a shorter reprieve than last time, he takes his hand away. Having not even started to recuperate Damian begins struggling once more. Tim smiles as his legs kick weakly.

"Think I'll wait until you pass out before I cum. I'll fuck your throat while you're out and cum there. Maybe it'll come out of your nose? That's always a good look on you."

 He's almost there, the combination of Damian's throat muscles, the fact that he's choking and his willingness to shifting his plans for climax. 

"I'm going to let you breathe," he says slowly as Damian's fidgeting gets weaker and weaker, allowing Tim to pin the hands that  _just_  start to claw at him. "But just remember, it's  _me_.  _I'm_  allowing you to, baby boy. I own you. When you act out, you'll be punished, understand?"

Instead of waiting for a sign that'll never come, Tim backs off and finally pulls out. Damian gasps in air with his life literally depending on it. He looks utterly broken from what he can see. Tim's cock is drenched with mucus, stringing all over Damian's face and making him look sloppy. Still, his wet eyes are desperate.

Tim doesn't take the authoritative hand off his throat. It forces the teen to stay in his hanging position.

"Tell me you love me," he says simply, warning him against disobeying by squeezing.

"I-" He barely has a voice, croaky and sick-sounding. Tim grins but Damian is too far gone to react. He coughs and tries again but it's hardly better, "I love you so much, Drake- Tim,  _please."_ The please can allude to many wishes. Tim decides to take it as his own. 

His hand goes to his slippery cock and he starts pumping. Of all the degrading things he can say, he decides on a softer path. The boy is still catching his breath but looks desperate for more. Perhaps Tim really has created his own personal nympho.

"You're perfect, Damian," he says, panting as his arousal twists tightly. "I really do love you."

It's the innocent, pleased smile on Damian's face that makes Tim come all over his sloppy cheeks.


	2. Day 2: Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on tumblr you'll know I just had a shitty ask, so this took longer. Sorry!  
> Tomorrow is a double update, but they won't be as long (this is barely under my max)  
> I'm not 100% on it but I hope you like it!

In that moment, Tim feels several different things.

Gratitude, because if Babs had contacted anyone else then they would have come across this scene. Delight; she had described the situation but he had not expected it to be so exciting. Reverence, for there has to be an angel looking over him to get him into this situation. Amusement as he is never going to let Damian forget this. Nerves because what he is about to do is undeniably creepy and could easily ruin his life. Yet there is also happiness because if this goes right, he’s set for life.

And arousal. How could he not when faced with the literal centre of his sexual fantasies?

“Nightwing? That better be you!”

He licks his lips and swallows a few times to make sure his voice isn’t going to come out raspy or hot and bothered. Not that it matters because Damian can’t get away. For just a moment longer to torture him, he continues to stare at the round, plump ass that plagues his dreams in silence.

"Nightwing?"

Tim ignores the flare of jealousy.

“Sadly not, baby boy.“

Damian stops his wiggling immediately and is silent for a moment, before letting out some sort of inhuman screech.

“Not you! You- You- You pervert!”

Tim lets out an uncomfortable laugh when he remembers why he deserves that nickname.

Days ago they engaged in a training battle following a boring patrol. After showering, Tim was only in sweats, Damian in leggings. The younger demanded a fight and Tim had agreed dumbly, distracted by the way the tight pants hugged Damian's ass. 

They fought, Tim got hard and Damian noticed.

He puts his staff on the ground and approaches Robin carefully. The younger man is currently wedged in a barely-open window, stuck there with a tar they will have to investigate back at the cave.

Not before Tim can take advantage of the situation.

“Do  _not_  touch me, Drake!”

“Hey,” he swats Damian’s ass and moans at the jiggle, regretting it immediately. Damian shrieks. “Don’t say my name.”

“How dare you! You’re disgusting!”

He kicks wildly at him. Tim takes the words to heart, balancing on the edge of horn-dog or monster. What is he thinking? Did he seriously just spank Damian? Suddenly his intentions seem unlikely to be carried out.

“Do you want my help or not?" He asks half-heartedly. He's torn. He wants to rip Damian's pants down, but that's...that's-

"Just hurry up and get me out of here!"

_Right._

He steps up to the window, hand hovering above his ass, before taking a hold of his waist. He tries pulling him, but the tar attached is like rock, the material of his uniform fused with it.

"Was it wet when you got stuck?" He asks, trying not to laugh.

"Obviously!"

"Well it's hardened now."

"Must I repeat myself? Use a grenade or something to grind me out!"

Looking at the foundations of the building and how fragile they seem, Tim cuts the first option out straight away. He scans the tar with his wrist computer and looks at the reading.

"The molecules are wound so tight it's going to be hard to get something strong enough to cut it at the angle you need. We'll have to analyse it back at the cave."

Damian scoffs, "And your solution to getting a sample? And to getting me out!?"

Tim stares down at Damian silently, peering over the tar splashed on the window. He can see his head and arms sticking out, the way he strains to get a glimpse of what's happening. He kneels down to get a closer look at where Damian and the tar are bonded.

"Hey..." he gets an idea, "Is the tar touching your skin anywhere?"

Damian's constant struggling halts. He must understand the implications immediately. In fact, Tim bets he had already had such an idea and that's why he wanted Dick to be his rescuer.

"No," he responds quietly.

Tim draws his sharpest knife, the kind made to cut through their extremely durable material.

"Don't!"

"Want me to leave you here for some pervert to find?" Tim fires back.

"There's already one present!"

"Yeah yeah."

Re-positioning himself behind the teen has its draw backs. For one, Tim is now face to face with his desire. Inches away from it in fact. And now he has to uncover it and probably detach his cape to cover a naked Damian all the way back to the manor.

He's hard just thinking about it.

"You'll have to go forward onto the balcony, alright?" He measures his tone carefully, even closes his eyes and swallows in an attempt to focus. Damian doesn't speak.

_It'd be so easy to pry him open and-_

"I'll start at the waist..."

Gently, he takes a hold of the top of his pants where the tar is and pulls them up. With the knife he slices a hole in the taut material. It snaps back to his skin and Tim has to swallow again, shaking his head violently. His cock is aching, screaming within its cup.

He gets his fingers in the opening. He realises in that moment that there are better, more practical ways to do it. He should have cut the legs off and then the sides so that Damian's privates could remain covered.

Still, he pries it apart with all his strength and rips the seam open, effectively exposing Damian's ass to him and the dark of the warehouse.

Again a conglomerate of things boil down to that little moment. Tim's breath hitches and his sanity starts to truly slip when Damian  _whimpers_  at the tear of his bottoms. The teen's legs cross as well as they can and Tim realises with glee that he might be hard to do. 

None of it matters when he gets his eyes on the prize.

"Oh, Damian..." He reveres softly. Goosebumps rise on the plumped skin when his breath hits.

Here they are before him- two perfectly round and buxom cheeks staring back at him. Before he knows it, his fingers are burying themselves in the supple flesh, kneading and squeezing ever so gently.

"Drake...wait..." It's a quiet whisper on the wind and Tim's mouth is watering so much his swallow is louder.

Agonising himself over the prize, he slowly pulls him apart, losing all inhibition at the sight and smell of the pretty, twitching opening.

Without a single rational thought in his mind, Tim buries his face in Damian's ass.

"Nuh! Dr-Dra-"

He barely hears Damian's incoherence. His breathing between the teen's cheeks, the loud roar in his ears, the slide of his hands over the skin, the noises from his own mouth where he licks and sucks at the rim- it's all too loud.

Undeterred, he moans wildly at the taste, pressing his mouth in as hard as he can, desperate for more. His hand shift to the front of Damian's thighs and he tries pulling him back to make their union even closer.

Damian's legs writhe and wriggle, but they don't kick. His asshole twitches erratically as Tim devours him. Not that he's eaten a lot of ass but, he's never felt so much movement during.

"I'm not- I don't- Uh,  _please._ I can't-"

Tim strokes his ass, the heavy petting an attempt to calm the younger. He obviously has never felt such pleasure and therefore does not know what to do.

Outside, Damian has nothing to grab on to and hopes the other buildings are just as abandoned as the one they're in. It's only a fleeting thought, because he barely has the mind to form any. The slurping effects him more than anything. The ache between his legs he tends to ignore a lot seems to respond to everything Drake does, like the two are more connected than ever.

"It's gross," he laments, tears on his cheeks. He never cries but tonight seems to be a night for the impossible to happen.

With an obscene wet slurp, Tim draws back, sniffing, "You taste delicious, baby boy."

Damian is ashamed of the pathetic sound that comes out of his mouth more than anything.

"I've dreamed of having this ass for a while now." He reaches under the tear and shoves his hand all the way to Damian's front, right into his cup where he finds balls wound so tight it must be driving him crazy, and a strained hard cock. 

"Not there!" 

"Looks like you've been dreaming of me too," he smirks. He wouldn't be this hard if not. "Or did you want Dick to come and find-"

"N-No! I would never!" Damian's tone comes out angrier than it has been in the past few minutes. It almost makes Tim feel guilty for insinuating.  _Almost._

"Oh? A villain then?" He teases. He waits until Damian bites back a response to carefully push his finger against his rim.

"Don't be so- Ahh! D-Drake!"

Tim smirks, "Sorry, I had to. Are you ready for my tongue?"

He dives back in, this time shoving his tongue in as far as it will go. His walls are warm and wet, softer than anything he has ever felt. He can't help but moan again and return to kneading his ass. Damian does a girlish squeal which fizzles into a lower one when Tim takes a hold of his balls, just to feel them.

It's then he realises how Damian is squeezing his legs.  _Poor thing._

"You can do it," he draws back, then quickly reattaches his mouth like a man starved.

"Do...it?" Damian pants.

 _Bless his heart._ He's a teenager, but he does he know what it is to come?

"You can orgasm. Have you ever?"

He rolls Damian's sac in his hands and laps at his hole, waiting for an answer. He hears the shuddering breath, so Tim decides to continue with that action and gets a delicious, muscle-straining response.

"Only a few times..." he chokes.

Tim smiles into him, before taking a hold of the stuck teen's cock and jacking it once. Damian's entire body jolts and Tim feels a burst of adoration.

Realising it could be over quickly, he takes his chances.

"Whenever you want this, baby boy," he says, pressing his face back into his crack, "just ask."

He tugs away at the younger's cock and eats him out almost rabidly, in case this is the last time he'll ever taste it. Damian's legs kick, but not in an effort to push time away. He doesn't know what to do with his body.

Or, it seems, with his words. Instead of anything coherent Damian makes a series of noises that range from frantic squeals to weakened whimpers. As Tim gorges on him he imagines his face. Maybe his tongue is out, his face is wet with tears and sweat and snot, his eyes are crossed.

The telling sign is a full blown scream and he bucks so hard the wall attached to the tar creaks.

"Yuh!" Tim shouts, muffled, as Damian starts to climax. His hand and the inside of the cup are coated in Damian's come. It feels like a lot,  _all saved up._  He doesn't stop his actions on his cock until the teen is practically screaming.

At the fastest he has ever moved in his life, he gets to his feet, opens his crotch clasp and yanks his own cock out. He points it directly at Damian's ass and frantically pumps himself.

"Fuck, fuck, Damian!"

The teen moans softly with him, completely out of it but aware of the warmth the liquid has on his skin. Unable to rest on anything he simply drops, panting and feeling like a harlot.

"You," he huffs out, raspy from screaming, "You sick pervert."

 


	3. Day 3: Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last two but some will be!
> 
> I wanted to explore a less forward Damian because I keep portraying him as either the initiator or the submissive.

He smiles at Damian reassuringly, enjoying the way his face flushes even beyond the exertion already present.

"You're doing great," he whispers. The barest glint of pride shows in dazed jade eyes. Tim can practically see the simple remark bubble through him. He really should take advantage of his praise kink more often. "You look beautiful."

Slowly, he slides his hand up the younger's stomach, over his sweaty abdominals and onto his chest. His presses his palm against his heart and feels the rhythm. Still a bit fast, but Tim has a feeling that if they wait any longer they'll lose their energy.

"Ready?" He asks, taking both of Damian's hands in his and clasping their fingers together.

He doesn't answer. Tim knows he is embarrassed to let his sounds out often when they're intimate. Even if they are in a hotel room, in a city where they don't really know anyone. He tries to encourage him whenever they get a chance to do this, wherever they are. But he knows it goes deeper than embarrassment. Handing himself over to Tim and letting his heart speak for him is a sign of weakness.  

_He's almost there._

"Come down here," he demands warmly. Damian complies and lowers his chest to Tim's, sighing softly when it moves his lover inside him. The older kisses his nose, strokes his hair, then reaches for his hips. "You can talk to me here, right?"

He hears Damian's teeth grind. His face certainly makes a pretty picture. His pupils are blown, cheeks red with exertion, skin decorated with dry tears and new sweat and his hair sticks to his forehead.

Perhaps Tim has tortured him too much. But it will all be worth it if he can set Damian free.

 "It's not..." He trails off softly. He breaks his stare into Tim's eyes, glancing away. "I am frustrated. You know it."

Tim keeps in a pitying laugh and instead puts his hands on Damian's hips.

"I do," he admits, slowly drawing his lover up off his cock, "I feel like I've been drifting without you." Damian grunts softly, a rarity, both in surprise at Tim's loving words and the intense sensation as he slowly begins to fuck him. "We only have tonight. I want it to last as long as possible."

_I want you so far gone you start to lose it._

Guilt pokes at him gently in the back of his mind. Four times over the past two hours he had brought Damian to the brink of oblivion only to slow before their moment of bliss. At first it was ecstasy- still is, but his lover must be in hell.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, concerned, keeping his thrust agonisingly slow. It feels amazing to continue where they left off and the pleasure builds in his core faster than last time.

It must be even worse for his lover. Damian pants into his neck, grabs at his arm with one hand and the pillow with the other for purchase. 

"N-Not at all," he cuts off his own gasp so as to not make any more sounds. Tim's heart aches for him. The teen bites his lip, screws his eyes shut as per usual.

Tim continues to thrust slowly, gently, lovingly- but it isn't what Damian wants.  _That_  is exactly what Tim wants.

Annoyed, the younger snaps,  _"Tim."_

"Open your eyes."

The hesitation is as clear as day. Perhaps the sight of Tim watching his every move will break him. His eyebrows twitch but slowly, he does as he is told. That is Tim's first sign that he might have taken him far enough this time. His sex is a scarily dark red against Tim's stomach, weeping pre-cum like it's crying from the pain.

"Go faster," he whispers, finally looking into his eyes,  _"Please."_

Hoping he's on the right path, Tim rolls and pins Damian on his back. In his state the teen doesn't seem to realise that they've changed positions until his lover is folding him in half by the ankles.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

He draws back, with a smile, before pounding back into Damian with all his strength.

The reaction it draws is so utterly rare Tim almost falls off. He grips him tighter though, pushes his legs down to his head and continues to thrust with delight.

_"Tim!"_

Looking and sounding completely gone, Damian bursts like a dam. With every drive into him he makes a short little moan, occasionally aided by pitched whimpers that will likely haunt his dreams. That's if he even remembers.

"That's right," Tim encourages breathlessly, grunting and feeling the ache of every impact but far too proud of Damian to care. "Let it out baby." 

The teen's mouth drops open. His tongue slips out and drool slides down his chin. In a way it looks comical but to Tim on Damian it's nothing short of captivating. It makes each cry, gasp, whine and mewl sound a thousand time more erotic. Tim puts his palm over his cock so that every thrust has it sliding on his hand.

Damian exudes a gurgled, demonic noise that nearly makes Tim cum in a snap.

His lover's eyes roll back into his head.

"Fuck," he pants, barely coherent. All he knows is that the flimsy hotel bed is making all sorts of racket and Damian is finally allowing himself to be free to pleasure. It's fucking divine. "You're gonna-  _ngh -_ make me come!"

Damian's eyes slit open and tears leak out. 

"T-Tim," he cries. Enraptured, Tim grips his cock,  _"Please don't stop!"_

The clear cut words are so jarring that Tim shudders. Disappointment bubbles up inside him.

_He can still form a sentence._

"Let me-" Damian can't even bring himself to say the word come yet, "Please, let me!"

He could. He could let him come, could cuddle in the afterglow and watch his lover fall asleep. They could try again early in the morning before they check out. He can be happy that, at the very least, Damian mades some sounds. 

Or not.


End file.
